GundamChat
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: My first attempt at general humor.It's not the funniest first chapter. One chapter there in a chatroom and the next there doing stuff..


**Authors Note.**

**I know that this has been done before,but i wanted to write **

**something funny or at least try.**

**By the way here's what I'm working at the moment.**

**Chapter:**

**27 0r was 26? of Home-Work Mysteries and Mayhem.**

**Chapter:**

**4 of Chibi Adventures.**

**Chapter:**

**4 of Demons Pride.**

**A Oneshot called GundamWing KissCam.**

**And a couple of other things as well.**

**Well lemme know what you think.**

**Again I know that this has been done to near death...**

**i think. But i wanted to do one of my own.**

**With-Out further wait here is my own attempt at Humor.**

**Oh! I am not familiar with AIM so I'm using a regular Chat-Room.**

**Or something like it...**

**If i accidentally used a name that someone else has already **

**let me know. **

**I don't own GundamWing or any Chat-Room services.**

**But there are some good ones out there.:b.**

**Hope you enjoy..**

**RogueWarrior869.**

**It was slightly Rainy outside so 5 teens decided to go on-line**

**to chat. They decided to chat on-line after a quick call.**

**Yes they could have simply chatted on the phone but then**

**where would the plot be...if there is one right.:p.**

**So not long later they were in a room that Wufei had set-up**

**named...'Altron/Shenlong/Nataku forever!'**

**DragonWarrior has signed in.**

**SilentNanashi has signed in.**

**ShinigamisLongBraid has signed in.**

**WingZero01 has signed in.**

**PeaceOutSandRocks! has signed in.**

**PeaceOutSandRocks: Hey Guys.o.**

**ShinigamisLongBraid: Yo! .**

**SilentNanashi: Hey.--.**

**WingZero01: Sup?.?.**

**DragonWarrior: Greetings. .**

**ShinigamisLongBraid: Your Space Ghost.lol.**

**WingZero01: L.**

**PeaceOutSandRocks: Lol,Good one..**

**SilentNanashi: L.**

**DragonWarrior?.**

**ShinigamisLongBraid: Its a reference to**

**an old American cartoon. Well actually the remake for a**

**parody animated talkshow..**

**DragonWarrior: Still don't get it.**

**ShinigamisLongBraid: Look it up on the net later.xx.**

**PeaceOutSandRocks: We should do something tomorrow seeing**

**as how it's the weekend.Right?**

**SilentNanashi: I know I'll be free tomorrow.**

**well until tomorrow night actually.**

**DragonWarrior: Sure I have nothing much to do tomorrow **

**anyway.**

**ShinigamisLongBraid: Sounds great..**

**WingZero01: We'll see.**

**ShinigamisLongBraid: 'We'll see.' Aw c'mon.**

**WingZero01: Fine.**

**ShinigamisLongBraid: V()V.**

**WingZero01: Rolls Eyes.**

**SilentNanashi: This has become slightly amusing to watch.**

**PeaceOutSandRocks: Snickers anyway what should we do then?**

**ShinigamisLongBraid: Dunno.?.**

**PeaceOutSandRocks: Well I was thinking that we could meet up **

**around noon or 11:00am.**

**ShinigamisLongBraid: That early on a saturday.Groans.**

**DragonWarrior: Toughen up a bit. It won't kill you to**

**awaken early on a weekend.**

**ShinigamisLongBraid: It's the Weekend man and you can chill.:p.**

**WingZero01: Enough you two.**

**ShinigamisLongBraid: He started it. Points to Fei.**

**DragonWarrior: That was rude and not true because you started it.**

**:b.**

**WingZero01: Why bother...**

**SilentNanashi: Well I have to log-out for now.**

**Good-bye and I'll see you all tomorrow right? **

**PeaceOutSandRocks: Yeah. Lets meet at the pizza place at the mall,**

**at 11:30am. **

**WigZero01: Noted.**

**ShinigamisLongBraid: Well if there's gonna be pizza..I'll be there.!**

**DragonWarrior: Fine.**

**SilentNanshi: Cool.**

**SilentNanashi: I hear Catherine coming. I gtg. Later.**

**SilentNanashi has logged out.**

**WingZero01: It is getting a little late.**

**ShinigamisLongBraid: It's only what...08:00pm. You call that late?**

**WingZero01: Well in any case I gtg to. Later.**

**WingZero01 has logged out.**

**DragonWarrior: I think I'll follow Yuy and Barton and log out myself.**

**DragonWarrior has logged out**

**ShinigamisLongBraid: See ya tomorrow Q.**

**ShinigamisLongBraid has logged out.**

**PeaceOutSandRocks! has logged out.**

**Okay I know there were some spelling errors in here**

**and I apologize for that..**

**Next Chapter we see what the do the next day.**

**Again lemme know if there is anything already done by anyone else.**

**Because I have no idea. .**

**One of my slogans is in here except space out.**

**Peace V()V Out**

**Later People!**

**Have a good day or night or noth or whatever..**

**Document finished.08/11/2006---3:09 am.**


End file.
